1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device housing and a manufacturing method thereof, and a light emitting apparatus. More specifically, it relates to a light emitting device housing including a concave part where a light emitting device is provided therein, manufacturing methods thereof, and a light emitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of a conventional light emitting apparatus. FIG. 2 is a plan view of the light emitting apparatus shown in FIG. 1.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional light emitting apparatus 100 has a wiring substrate 101, alight emitting apparatus 102, and a metal frame 103. The wiring substrate 101 has a main substrate 105, a wiring 106, through vias 107 and 108, and external connection terminals 111 and 112.
The main substrate 105 is shaped in a plate form, and has through holes 114A and 114B. The wiring 106 is provided on the top side 105A of the main substrate 105. The through via 107 is provided in the through hole 114A, and is connected to the wiring 106. The through via 108 is provided in the through hole 114B.
The external connection terminal 111 is provided on the back surface 105B of the main substrate 105. The external connection terminal 111 is connected with the through via 107. The external connection terminal 112 is provided on the back surface 105B of the main substrate 105. The external connection terminal 112 is connected with the through via 108.
The light emitting device 102 is provided on the wiring 106. The light emitting device 102 has power supply terminals 117 and 118. The power supply terminal 117 is connected with the wiring 106, while the power supply terminal 118 is electrically connected with the through via 108 by a wire 119.
The metal frame 103 is provided on the top side 105A of the main substrate 105. The metal frame 103 has an inner opening 121, and an inclined surface 122 forming the side surface of the inner opening 121. The inner opening 121 is formed in a taper shape such as to increase in width from the back surface 103A side of the metal frame 103 toward the top side 103B side thereof. The inclined surface 122 is functioning as a reflector to reflect the light emitted from the light emitting device 102 to a lens (not shown) which is disposed over the light emitting apparatus 100. Provision of such an inclined surface 122 can improve the luminous efficiency of the light emitting apparatus 100 such as known in JP-A-2004-281992.
However, although the conventional light emitting apparatus 100 can be improved in luminous efficiency, it is hardly avoidable that the light emitted upwardly from the light emitting apparatus 100 would eventually diffuses. In this regard, it is not an appropriate application to use the light emitted from the light emitting apparatus 100 as a point light source. As for the light emitting apparatus serving as a point light source, they can be applied for a spotlight, a headlight of a vehicle, and so on.